warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bracken-
? Why do you miss Anglekit???????????? --PandasongProud Owner of a Imaginary Panda! 01:06, September 18, 2009 (UTC) current thunderclan past shadowclan rogue names rogue:stipes medicine cat apprentice:brackenpaw apprentice:brackenpaw warrior:brackenclaw deputy:brackenclaw family: mother rock father yellowclaw(SC) mate bluepelt sons yellowclaw(TC) willowfur sparrowfur living a long time dead not yet Charart Hi Bracken! Could you please make me a charart? Here is the form: Rank? Kit shorthaired/longhaired? Short-haired Male/Female? Female Colour? Pale grey Marks? Tabby, white paws Birthmarks? Eye colour? Bright green Thank you! Oh, and her name is Hollykit. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 21:37, September 19, 2009 (UTC) The kind Birchfall has, please. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 21:45, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Aww, she's adorable! Thank you so much. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 00:54, September 20, 2009 (UTC) charart sure i'll love to make you a charart, but what eye color?[[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ღ' ]] 23:22, September 19, 2009 (UTC) if you don't mind i'll put amber eyes.but if you prefer another color just tell me[[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ღ' ]] 00:16, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Here is the amazing Pebble!!!! i don't really know if the black stirp turned out alright, if you don't like the stripe or anything about teh charart just tell me so i can fix him.(oh ands sorry about the shading!!i am really bad at shading!)[[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ღ' ]] 17:18, September 20, 2009 (UTC) hi bracken this part is my fault but mentors:stormpelt,liomclaw apprentice:redstorm hi bracken-!!!ok i re-did teh stripe for pebble.if you don't like it like that just tell me so i can fix it!![[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ღ' ]] 19:07, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Blackmoonwolfpack.piczo.com? I'm assuming it's wolves RP, so I think I'll skip on that (wolves creep meh out! :P), and Mapleclan101.piczo.com? Never heard of it, but sure, I'd love to join! Is it your site?-- Tawnybird Talk 23:39, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ok.oh and is the charart i made you ok or would you like me to ix something?ღҢĺđďệИŜυήღThe Eclipse... 23:51, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry I won't be around much for the rest of this week and I won't be here at all next week, I'm sorry. I am quite unwell and I am only on here right now to notify people of this. :( I'm a pretty terrible mentor to you. I'm so sorry. I'll try and make it up to you when I get back. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 00:04, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry I won't be around much for the rest of this week and I won't be here at all next week, I'm sorry. I am quite unwell and I am only on here right now to notify people of this. :( I'm a pretty terrible mentor to you. I'm so sorry. I'll try and make it up to you when I get back. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 00:04, September 24, 2009 (UTC) stormclan how do i join stormclan Re:hey I already did. LOL. I'm Silver Mist on there.--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 23:22, September 24, 2009 (UTC) On Are you on? If so, do you want to go to the IRC?[[User:Swallowtip |'*Swallowtip *']] EMBRACE THE TIP! 23:28, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I still have to finish my HW :'( . I might be on later though...--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 23:28, September 24, 2009 (UTC) know Does Braken know your on his user? And no thanks, I don't have much time and no one is ever on that stuff.[[User:Swallowtip |'*Swallowtip *']] EMBRACE THE TIP! 23:32, September 24, 2009 (UTC) re Yep I did it's my nick name :) and sorry but I can't join Role Plays :( Thanks for asking Brambleclaw14 Talk 18:36, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Thankyou! Thankyou so much! It's beautiful! I love your new tabby markings as well. I know I could check for myself, but as you're on asnd you would probably know; how many images do you have approved? Again, thanks! Your so kind! --[[User:Dawnfeather| '''Dawnfeather' ]] talk! 04:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ThunderClan has moved Hi! ThunderClan has moved to a new location, please see my announcements for the link on my talk page.If u would like to join. --Hawkstar of Thunderclan 16:01, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Re: Screech Yeah I guess. I'm sorry because you can't do Screech, but it's just that I reserved Screech first, and then Hiddensun put his reservation for Screech up with mine (I think he didn't see mine) and I had to ask him to take it down. And I already had Screech done, but I had Pebblekit up so I had to withdraw Pebblekit. So, sorry about this! --Hallow's Eve09 21:55, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Lol, hi Bracken-, haven't talked to you in a while. =) Icecloud looks fabulous! Good luck on getting her approved (not that you'll need it, you're a great artist :) ) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]♦ 15:44, October 24, 2009 (UTC) IRC Hi Bracken-, I'm here to advertise the Wiki's chat channel. You can talk to other users instantly, and without clogging the , or making your editcount in the User_talk namespace go up. All random chatter should go there (or the forums), per Policy:Warriors Wiki is NOT. Come visit sometime, we'd love you have you! (Apologies if you've received this message previously)--EuBot 00:06, October 25, 2009 (UTC) stormclan how do i join stormclan--Brackenclaw 21:40, October 29, 2009 (UTC)brackenclaw Warning Bracken, I've just seen your editcount, and while your edits in the main namespace are about 2% of your total edits, your edits on the user talk namespace are about 60%. That is ridiculous. Please try to edit our articles, and edit contributively to the wiki. Lay off signing friends' lists, or telling someone how to get to your StormClan or other roleplay news. It's pretty sad to know that out of your 1,115 edits, only 22 have been contributive. If you can't stop chatting, then I may have to block you for a short period of time. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']]'''-san''' 21:51, October 31, 2009 (UTC)